Over the years, instances of stealing and hijacking of vehicles have increased tremendously. The stealing of vehicles not only results in a direct loss of private property but also results in an indirect loss of wealth of the society by way of insurance costs. Moreover, the hijacking of vehicles, often results in injuries (which are sometimes fatal) to owners of the vehicles.
Typically, thieves steal unattended vehicles by breaking into ignition of the unattended vehicles using various hot-wiring techniques. Moreover, hijackers usually hijack (or “carjack”) vehicles from deserted stretches by stopping approaching vehicles, threatening owners of the vehicles with weapons, compelling the owners to abandon the vehicles, and fleeing with the vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for developing a system that may be useful in preventing stealing and hijacking of vehicles.
Various conventional systems have been developed for preventing stealing and hijacking of vehicles. For example, car alarms and steering wheel locks are commonly employed to prevent stealing and hijacking of vehicles. However, the conventional systems have been ineffective in ensuring that the owners of the vehicles are completely out of harm's way before the stealing and hijacking of the vehicles are prevented. Further, the conventional systems have been difficult to operate, and are expensive to use. Moreover, most of the conventional systems are susceptible to tampering, which means that the thieves stealing the vehicles are successfully able to tamper with the conventional systems thereby rendering the conventional systems inoperable.
Therefore, there exists a need to develop an effective system for preventing unauthorized access of vehicles. Further, there exists a need to develop a system that ensures that the owners of the vehicles are completely out of the harms way before the stealing and hijacking of vehicles are prevented. Moreover, the system should be easy to operate, inexpensive to use, and totally secure from any kind of tampering.